The Dark Protector
by Ichko
Summary: Ichigo's new adventures inside the world of Valoran as a champion of the League of Legends. Follow our favorite berry as he struggles to find a way home while making friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Protector Chapter 1**

**I do not own Bleach or League of Legends.**

* * *

Syndra was furious, much more than usual at that.

She was fighting on one of the fields of 'justice', the very name making her nauseous , and to top it all, her team was losing.

The summoner's rift, the first battlefield introduced by the League of Legends, an organizations of thousands of champions from all over the world and beyond bound together to prevent further conflict to the war-torn land, solving conflict by having champions fight one another while been controlled by neutral summoners, all for glory and the greater good.

A lie.

Syndra could name quite a lot of champions that can barely be considered sentient and were bound in chains when they were not unleashed into the match, just like the savage beasts that they seemed to be. Other champions were here to literally just show the world their power, just like her. There were also quite a lot of political fighting going on inside, champions joining the league just because they heard that an important persona from a rival faction has also joined. Then there were those on personal crusades to enlighten or cleanse the world from this or that, quite a lot of them actually, some even considering her to be one of them, with her unhidden distaste in weakness.

In the end, the league was nothing like the glorified gathering place that the summoners presented to the general public claiming that they are bringing enemies together in friendly competitions. The truth, however was that the league is simply a gathering place for everyone with an ounce of power or talent above average. And as for the bringing together part – things could not be further from the truth.

People were constantly glaring at one another when they passed the corridors, the only thing holding them back was some strange spell preventing anyone from taking any form of damage. When champions were observing matched, they stood as far away as humanly possible from the ones they disliked.

And that was the case with Syndra just before this match. Her hatred for anything even remotely connected with Ionia was well known, and to the few that knew her side of the story- justified.

And yet, here was she now in a team with two Ionians – Irelia, that little girl which believed that the world is all black and white and Master Yi, that pathetic man that swore of vengeance for the sake of mastering some art.

And as if that was not enough, things were falling apart, fast. Yi has already died several times and the usually calm swordsman was starting to blame Irelia, who he was in lane with. The psychic link that all champions had through their summoners was constantly full of some chatter by three champions. Irelia, trying make excuses in her ever-childlish voice, Yi, initially blaming her before 'letting go of his anger' and finally Jinx.

Even the silver-haired magi had to admit that Jinx was something special in a way. The blue-haired girl was alone on the top lane, and while she managed to score a kill, she was much more interested in shooting the friendly minions, even if all of her allies were shielded from 'friendly fire' by a spell. Add that to the fact that she was constantly annoying the entire team telepathically with this like _'Boom' 'Blq Blq Blq' ' Ohh, it's broken!' _and gods know what else.

Syndra had half a mind to track the girl after the match and the moment that the blue-haired menace leaves the safety of the academy…

Doing this head-count as Syndra watched friendly minions slowly pushing towards the enemy tower in the middle lane with no enemy champion in sight, she finally taught back to the last champion on her team, some newly summoned boy from another world, his summoner wanting to take him out for a spin to get a feel for his abilities. So far he was nowhere to be seen and was silent all this time, all of that leading the sorceress to conclude that he was probably killing neutral monsters.

The enemy team was consisting, from what she gathered, by Garen, that overly prideful simpleton, his ever-smiling sister Lux, that annoying hyperactive midget Teemo, Caitlyn, who as Syndra heard someone say, was tunnel visioning(1) on Jinx, her rival and finally there was Ashe, some northerner tribal leader.

Focusing back on the match, she barely acknowledge that Master Yi was saying something about enemies missing. Ignoring the blabling coming from Jinx, she heard Irelia coming to her lane so that they may take down Teemo that has just appeared infront of her, the midget happily blowing his darts away, totally unaffected by the murderous glare Syndra was giving him.

The silver-haired sorceress, annoyed at the 'Will of Blades' for thing her weak enough to not be able to take care of this midget by herself, began levitating forward, moving in range for her spells.

Suddenly she grimaced, Irelia screaming for assistance for having been ambushed on her way to the middle lane. Not wanting to help the pathetic girl, yet having no other choice since it was Garen and Ashe ganging up on her, Garen already having several more-powerful items from his kills on Yi. Any more and even she will have trouble stopping the Damacian fanatic.

As Irelia continued to move forth towards the middle, hoping to escape and Syndra moving towards her, both entered the bushes at the same time, only for both of them to be trapped by that damnable blond- Lux's spell, who was hiding there all this time. As Teemo came behind her to close in the trap all around them, Syndra more or less surrendered to her fate.

She was prideful of her abilities and knew that in the real world they had no equal, but here, with all the restrictions and seals placed on her upon entering the game so that all of them could be equal, she knew that she stood no chance.

Suddenly she shout from one of the many forest pathways leading to her base.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU"

Syndra snapped her eyes to the direction only to find…no one. Suddenly, from the sky itself, a wave of black energy fell upon both Garen and Ashe, pushing them back and taking a sizable chunk of their health pools. (2)

She followed to where the spell came from only to find a man in black robes holding a sword darker than a moonless night…standing on the air. Not levitating, but standing.

The man turned his gaze to both of them, before nodding towards Lux, who was still next to them, momentary stunned by the events. He suddenly disappeared from his spot above the ground, reappearing behind the blond, sword raised to strike.

Both girls snapped out of their acceptance of death before they both charged at Lux, Irelia rooting her in place while Syndra created a dark sphere. As the boy's black sword came down on the blond's back along with the silver-head's sphere, all three of them watched in satisfaction as Lux's health bar depleted to nothing and her body disappeared as a voice rang out in their heads **' An enemy has been slain'.**

As Garen and Ashe were still quite a far back, been knocked there by the boy's attack, as well as been slowed, all three of them charged the poor midget who has taken to running. It was Irelia that reached him first, dashing with a blade surge. As the Ionian captain activated her Hiten style and started downing the furbal, Syndra picked the sphere she used to dispose of Lux before swinging it at the midget, slowing him down. A few second later and four knives courtesy of Irelia and Teemo was down.

The black-clad boy, who was still next to Syndra, turned his attention back to Garen and Ashe, who, after Teemo's death were trying to flee. The silver-haired woman saw him doing a clawing gesture in front of his face before, much to her surprise and possibly horror, a grinning, bone white skull mask formed on his face, his eye's sclera turning black while his iris becoming golden.

The boy once again used his teleportation ability, who by now has cool downed, to get into the path of the retreating duo.

Brining his sword to his side, he swung it in a wide arc, once again shouting **"Getsuga Tenshou"**, only that this time, his voice had an echo to it, making it sound almost demonic, almost as if two people were speaking at the same time.

The black wave of energy slammed into Garen and Ashe, pushing them towards the two women and slowing them, as well taking another chunk from their health. Syndra saw Irelia rush by her and focus on the more weakly armored Ashe, her abilities still on cooldown. As the purple-eyed sorceress conjured another dark sphere, hitting both enemies at once and the boy killing the frost archer, who was focus by both him and her hated Ionian teammate, she saw a moment and seized it. Activating her ultimate, she focus on Garen, the sphere she used on Teemo still active, and with all five sphere, she easily ended the Damacian's killing spree.

After all that, they stood unmoving, both women staring at the new champion as he dispelled his mask, his eyes returning to normal. He, in turn, looked awkwardly at both of them and blushed slightly as his eyes fell on the scantily-clad sorceress.

Now that all was calm, Syndra inspected the new champion more carefully. He was slim, yet muscular, short orange hair on his head. His angular face had brown eyes and his skin was lightly tanned. He wore no armor, not even a single piece. Instead, all he had were black robe-like clothes and a black sword in a somewhat Ionian shape with a short chain at the end.

It was Irelia that finally broke the awkward silence. Moving forth, the bluishly-silver-haired girl bowed before the boy, a gesture at which the purple-eyed woman scoffed.

"Thank you for your assistance. I am Irelia, the Will of Blades, as the summoners have dubbed me." She said, raising back up and smiling at the boy.

The orange-head began scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, before turning to look at her. Feeling his unasked question, Syndra levitated herself slightly higher than normal, looking down on him, a polar opposite to the Ionian captain, which was frowning at her behavior.

"Syndra, the Dark Sovereign. I suppose I should thank you for saving me from her incompetence." She said, gesturing to the younger girl. Said girl was about to retort when the boy's voice interrupted her, speaking for the first time.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the Dark Protector." He responded in a heavily accented voice.

They were all saved from relapsing back into silence by a beastly roar resounding through the entire battleground. All three turned to look to the sound and were barely able to make out the massive form of the Baron receiving missiles to the head over and over again, even if it did not do much damage.

The two women could only face palm while thinking the same thing _'Jinx…'_

What they were not expecting was for the boy to sling both of them over his shoulders before using his teleportation ability, which they discovered was actually a fast movement ability, as when they finally reached their destination, both women were sick and wobbly on their feet.

Hearing the sound behind her, Jinx turned back and flashed them all one of her 'friendly' smiles.

"COME ON! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" she said before switching her rocket launcher for her machine gun.

Steadying herself as fast as she can, Syndra cast one look at the boy angered at the way he picked her up like a sack of potatoes. As they downed the Baron, she kept on thinking about him.

He might be just a boy with no concept of personal space, but he had power and to the Dark Sovereign, power was all that mattered.

* * *

**Please don't kill me LoL fans for butchering the game like that. I wanted to make it more realistic while still keeping the game part. **

**Before you start asking- YES this is our Ichigo, from this world (well the Bleach one). How he got there would be explained later. For pairing, I am leaning towards obviously Syndra, but I just might add a few more. If you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. No homo (or yaoi or whatever it is called).**

**On a side note, there is little lore as a whole for LoL, and character information is so basic that you can place only basic character traits, like for example- Jinx- murderous anarchist sadist. So some characters might seem a little OOC as I will be trying to create the rest of their personalities from what little we have. (Before you get on my case, I know there are some characters with more canon info, but the ones I am interested in have little)**

**Ichigo's abilities in LoL are:**

**Passive: Protect my Friends -5% stat increase for every friendly champion nearby.**

**Q: Getsuga Tenshou - wave-like energy attack plus slow down effect (simply because Ichigo lacks a stun/slow and most characters have some)**

**W: Spirit Walk- passive: walking on air, ignoring obstacles. Active- increases attack speed.**

**E: Shunpo - instantly moves to a selected location, range increases with level. (that move from middle lane to Baron is max range)**

**R: Hollow Mask- all around power increase (probably around 50 %, maybe less) duration 9 seconds.**

**Note: ^These are just for in game and will have no effect outside of the league.^**

**(1) I honestly haven't played Lol in two years, maybe more, so I am not sure if this term is used there. It is a term I know from games like World of Tanks and basically means focusing on one opponent and ignoring everything else, even if it kills you.**

**(2) While I tried to make it a more realistic version, it is still health pool based. While summoners see things like we do ingame, champions see them more subtly. If you want to see what I had in mind, google Sword Art Online health bars (the circular ones that stand around the champion).**

**(2.1) This is only when they are in combat in the league. Outside, everything is normal. **

**Any reviews (outside of flames) are always welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Protector Chapter 2**

**I do not own League of Legends of Bleach**

* * *

The council of equitys chambers, located deep inside the institute of war, was silent, the three councilman going over the recent request for disputes to be solved by the league as well as reviewing past matches as well as looking at what information the ambassador had brought up to be in the past week.

All in all, it was a pretty normal, albeit boring, day in the office for arguably the three most influential figures in the world of Valoran. The three hooded figures were seated around a crescent-shaped table, enormous stacks of paper hiding nearly each one of them from the other's field of vision.

A heavy sign escaped one of the figures, putting a piece of paper down, drawing the attention of the other two. Before he or she could speak, there was commotion outside of the door.

"Hey! You cann-" the voice of one of the summoners stationed outside of the council chambers was quickly silenced, followed quickly by sounds that could only be fists meeting faces. There was silence for barely a second before a purple-robbed body smashed through the double doors, landing in the middle of the room, clearly unconscious.

"Alright, you robed bastards, I did what you wanted to! 10 games! Now send me back!" it was a certain orange-headed boy, his brown eyes glaring holes into the three robed figures seated at the table.

That was the deal. The boy was summon by a ritual the league's summoners used frequently to 'recruit' new champions by using a spell that pulls powerful presences from across the stars. Normally it would be some bug-like creature that appears, void monsters some called it. Imagine the summoners surprise when a very human boy appeared in the middle of the circle. A very pissed off human boy.

All of the mages gathered at the summoning, including one grand councilor from the council of equity, felt that the boy was immensely powerful. That was only confirmed when some of the more novice summoners panicked at the obviously angry state of their new champion and began trying to subdue him with various spells. What caught the attention of the high councilor present was that the boy disposed of all of his assailants without killing them or even maiming them severely. Yes, there were a few broken bones here and there, but nothing too serious, a contrast to other similar summons...perhaps this was why there were not many volunteers for this job...

When they finally calmed the stranger down, he instantly demanded that he be send back. Sensing that the boy was neither mindless, nor he had any attachment or purpose in this world, the high councilor moved forth and tried to be diplomatic, all because of the fact that the boy would be next to impossible to be bound like the other champions that are kept imprisoned at the league.

Seeing no way around the demand of the orange-head, he explained how the ritual worked, pointing at a strange object on one side of the summoning rune etched into the floor. A focusing iris. A very overheated focusing iris. The councilor explain that it will take nearly a week before the focusing iris can be used again. However, the summoner saw his chance there. He promised the boy that if he participated in 10 games in the fields of justice, the councilor would put all available mages up to the task of cooling down the iris, promising for that to happen within a day if the boy agreed.

The boy grid his teeth before agreeing, and not half an hour later, he was already into a battle.

Back to the present, the very same councilor gave the boy an uneasy smile.

"Yes, that was our deal, wasn't it…but we have a bit of a problem." The man began nervously sweating under the way that the boy's heated glare shifted to him. He was one of, arguably, the three most powerful mages in Valoran, yet here he was, been nervous under the gaze of a champion that is supposedly under him.

"A problem?" asked the orange head, a frown etching itself ever deeper into his features.

The other two councilors began growing nervous as well, but not from the man in front of them, no. Rather it was the fact that a lot of champions have begun gathering at the broken door, curiously observing the exchange. If a lot of people see how one boy was bossing around the heads of the league, problems will arise, some of the more volatile champions might start openly opposing the rules set in place to preserve what is left of Valoran.

"Yes, but if you may, can we continue somewhere more private...?" asked the second councilor.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BULLSHIT!" yelled the young man, the room actually shaking. Just now, it began dawning on the three councilors that they might have actually pulled the boy from something really important. From the moment the deal was made, he has been non-stop in battle and in only seven hours since he appeared on Valoran, he had already not only played, but carried his team to victory in ten matches. They have never seen any champion, no matter the background, fight with such fervor.

"The truth is….that the iris was stolen." Finally said the third councilor, having been silent so far. Grave silence fell upon the room after the statement, the boy's head becoming downcast, his short hair obscuring his eyes.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHAT WAS I FIGHTING FOR THESE PAST FEW HOURS?!" once again yelled Ichigo, furious at the cloaked figures in front of him, completely unfazed by the ever-growing crowd behind him.

"With all due respect, you did not really stop even for a second outside of battle for anyone to tell you anything." Said the second mage, a smile can be seen on what was uncovered of his face from the robe.

Ichigo looked rather sheepish at the last statement, scratching his neck awkwardly.

A booming laugh was heard through the room, followed by heaving steps. Before Ichigo could react, he felt a large hand come down on his shoulder.

"Calm down, lad. Well get the item back!" said a cheerful voice. As the orange-head turned, he came face to face with probably the largest man he has ever seen, smiling down at him from beneath that bushy mustache of his, an extremely large…something… held in his other hand.

"Braum will help you in your quest! Now then, do we know anything about the thieves?" asked the friendly giant of a man, turning toward the council.

"Almost everything. Who they are, where they are." Answered the third councilour.

"Then why the hell haven't you done anything yet?!" Ichigo once again lost his temper, Braum putting a hand in front of him to calm him down.

"It was a join theft by a few of the league's champions. Thresh, the Chain Warden, Singed , the Mad Chemist and Karthus, the Deathsinger." Came the answer in a voice that can almost be called dramatic.

"Cut the crappy titles. Just tell me where they are and I will deal with them and take the bloody iris back. Just be ready to return me home when I get back." Said the orange-head, folding his hands.

"They are on the Shadow isles, but they have raised some spell, blocking anyone from teleporting there. There has been no battle in the Twisted Treeline today, but you are new here, so you would not have noticed…"

"Right...shadow isle thingy… you know where that is?" Ichigo asked the man next to him.

"Ofcourse I do! In the sea to the west, past Damacia. A nasty place from what I hear."answered Braum, the final part in a somber voice, a contrast to the cheerfulness he has so far displayed.

"Let's go then…" the young reaper turned to leave, only for one of the councilors to stop him.

"You will need more than two men if you even wish to survive there, let alone retrieve the iris." As the robed figure rose from his seat and came around the desk to stand in front of the two men, he gestured to the group that has gathered at the door, in a way urging the boy to pick more companions.

"Oh, don't you worry about that. It will be a piece of cake."

The councilor frowned at the dismissive way the boy spoke to him, but in the end, there was nothing he could do to really stop him. He could only watch as the crowd in front of the busted doors parted and let the boy pass through, a very prominent frown etched onto his face. Braum turned to him, giving him a smile before hefting the massive door he uses as a shield onto his back before going after the boy.

* * *

A few minutes later and both men were already on the steps leading out of the institute, the orange-head remaining silent, yet smiling at the way the giant of a man next to him was playing with a small furball in his hands. He heard Braum call it Poto or something… Ichigo never would have expected a man of this size to be so friendly, but then there was Chad.

"Hey! You two! Wait!" the orange-head sighed in annoyance before turning to face back up the steps. The two men came face to face with two women, both silver-haired. Ichigo easily recognized the long-haired one, Syrma or something, from one of the matches he had earlier that day.

The other, the one that stopped them, was a short-haired one, bits of green armor here and there, her clothing consisting of sandals, a skirt and a light tunic, a broken sword, the same color as her armor, held in her hand in reverse grip. Overall she had a rag-tag appearance, akin to that of a homeless person, a wanderer.

"Take me with you!" said the short-haired one, finally catching up to them, while the purple-clad one simply floated down the stairs, remaining silent. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the fact that she only included herself when she spoke, instead of the two of them.

"Why?" asked Ichigo, a genuine question.

"It's personal… I promise, I won't slow you down." She said, almost begging. The two of the locked gazed for quite a while, each one studies the other, before the orange-head finally relented.

"Alright, fine…sheesh." He said, turning his eyes away, scratching the back of his neck. Ignoring the smile that came to the face of the short-haired girl, he looked towards the purple-eyed one.

"What about yo-" Ichigo stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. Syndra was glaring at the Poto thing, which somehow had found its way onto one of her floating spheres and was now smiling at the silver-haired woman, or at least Ichigo assumed it was.

To add to the annoyance of the purple-eyed woman, a heavy had came down on her shoulder, literally driving her on the ground from where she was floating, before a cheerful voice rang behind her:

"Ha, Poro seems to like you, little lady! Now, how about we share a glass of fine goat's milk and plan our great adventure, eh?" asked the friendly giant, a smile finding its way to his face, the tips of his mustache rising up.

"Do not be so easy to include me in your rag-tag group, you over-sized brute. I am only coming because of personal interest and as the councilors said- the shadow islands are too much for one man alone." Said Syndra, turning to face the man behind her, using her hand to remove his arm from her shoulder.

"And get that furball off of my spheres." She said, pointing at Poro.

With her hand stretched all the way to the sphere, the little thing hopped from the glowing purple orb and onto Syndra's hand, running up her arm before nuzzling in her neck, stunning the purple-eyed woman.

As the large man laughed and retrieved his little companion and the silver-haired woman resumed her floating, beginning to hiss curses at Braum, Ichigo felt that this rag-tag group, as Syndra called it, is going to bring him a lot of headache. Turning to the final group member, he said:

"So, what's your name?"

"Riven, the Ex-" she began, her face back to the impassive one he had seen when she was atop of the stairs, before Ichigo cut her off.

"Whoa, stop. None of the crappy titles. Name's Ichigo."

Their little chat was broken by the sound of fighting. The two of them turned, only to see Syndra trying to hit Braum with her spheres, the large man swatting them away either with a hand or with what Ichigo realized was a door that he used as a shield, the large man laughing all way.

"You hit like baby ram! No horns yet!" said the northerner, a booming laughter following his statement, which only further enraged the purple-eyed woman.

'_Headache indeed…' _sighned Ichigo, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Omake-Ichigo's skins part 1

"So, how does this skin business work?"

"Simple. If a summoner is renowned enough, he or she can purchase these skins and use them in battle. They are purely cosmetic, though." said Jayce, the two of them sitting on the top lane, waiting for the minions to start rolling.

"If you open the shop, you will see on the far right which skin the summoner is using, along with all available ones." Ichigo nodded and did as he was told. Scrolling though the floating menu that appeared when he willed for the shop to open, he saw the skins on the far right, just where Jayce said they were.

His first one was the usual and current one, nothing strange here. He saw that while he had three more, only one other was unlocked. Deciding to see what it was, the moment he clicked it, he transformed into it. Seeing the text Fullbringer Ichigo, he did not have time to see the picture before the menu disappeared and he was transformed.

When the transformation finished, Ichigo was clad in an extremely form-fitting black latex-like substance, thin bone-white armor pieces forming over it, yet not covering the latex completely, a short sword appearing on his back.

The two men were silent for a moment before Jayce burst out laughing, falling to the ground, clutching his sides, followed by a scream that was heard all across the Summoner's rift.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I AM GOING TO GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ROBBED BASTARDS!"

* * *

**Second chapter done. And first Omake ever. Any feedback concerning it would be greatly appreciated (special props to OverDemon (guest) for the idea) If it is just as lame as I think it is, I will edit it out and not do any more.**

**I did a bit of lore reading, yet I am still confused about quite a lot. Like, for example, reasons for different champions to be part of the league. In Riven's bio, for example, she has this interview of a sort with the league, and they ask her "Why do you want to join?" the answer? "I don't know"**

**Anyway, looking forward to any reviews or if you can point me to any lore-related material I can read, like canon stories, for example.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Protector chapter 3**

**I do not own Bleach or League of Legends.**

* * *

A quick teleport to Damacia and a week-long zeppelin ride, and the odd group of four (and a poro) were on the misty dark shores of the Shadow isles.

The group was staying together, having somewhat gotten close during their trip. A week on a small flying machine is plenty of time to get acquaintanced with each other, and now, standing on the shores of this cursed island, they all stuck together, and while they were not completely friendly, there was no open hostility between them.

The trip itself was boring for the most part. Ichigo, for the most part, stood on the nose of the ship, his whole body tense as he stared forth, almost as if he could barely contain himself from sprinting forth as they sailed high over the seas, a fact that all other three knew he was capable off, if his fighting in the league is anything to go by.

Syndra constantly kept mumbling that they should have went with her fortress, not hiding her distaste for the mechanical contraption…or the yordles manning it. And while at first the Dark Sovereign may seem…dark and hateful most of the time, behind that facade was what some would say was a little girl. The group almost burst out laughing at the happy face the purple-eyed girl made when she tasted the Super Coco Cream Pie Delight during dinner time. And it was Braum the foolish one that pointed it out, only to receive a sphere in the face, although not doing any real damage to the large man.

Braum was exactly what everyone expected him to be from the first two minutes they met him. Loud, cheery, a smile on his face and a story of adventure on his lips. While most people would assume that he was into more…alcoholic drinks like other above-average sized league champions, Braum stuck to goats' milk. The man practically drank nothing but it, and when the group once shared a cup of it (even Syndra) they were left surprised by the pleasant taste.

Riven was actually the most quite one of the group, Ichigo coming close second. She constantly kept staring to the horizon in a similar fashion to the orange-head, yet her eyes spoke of anger and the promise of vengeance. Other than doing that, she either silently spent time with the group or polished her broken sword. Once Ichigo even caught her clutching her bandaged forearms, yet as soon as he moved in to help her, she pushed him away and gave the shinigami a glare that could only be _'tell someone and you are dead'_. It was on the last night before the Zeppeling came into view of the isles that the former Noxian opened up to the group and revealed 'the personal reason' for her coming with them to this cursed land.

During her service in the Noxian military, during a heavy encounter with Ionian forces, Riven, the commander of the Noxians called for backup. What she got was a toxic barrage of Zaunite chemical weapons launched by Singed, killing of her entire unit. It was after this encounter that Riven went into exile, breaking her sword. And with Singed now been dubbed a criminal by the league officials, Riven can finally pursue and bring justice for her fallen comrades. The look on her face strongly reminded Ichigo of Ishida when he spoke about Shinigami before their little assault on Soul Society to save Rukia.

Needless to say, everyone was silent after her little confession, even the usually bubbly Braum kept his head down.

Even their fifth companion, the little poro creature that has taken a permanent residence on one of Syndra's sphere (much to her dismay) looked sorrowful.

As dawn finally arrived, they all went on the deck, the captain, a cheerfully yordle by the name of Nitlink Bizzfizzle, having notified them that they have arrived at their destination. As they were on the wooden surface of the zeppelin, a mass of fog and clouds but a kilometer in front of them with just pieces of the beach poking out of it, that they realized something.

They were still in the air, quite a high too, yet the captain has already stopped the ship and looked like had no intention of ordering a descend.

It was Riven that pointed out the obvious.

"Am…captain, sir…how do we get down?" she asked the yordle, pointing to where the island is with her finger.

"Not my problem, girly. I ain't getting any closer to those isles. Bad mojo. Bad enough I had to have women aboard, and two at that…" he responded, mumbling the last part, yet all hearing nonetheless.

Ichigo only signed heavily, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"Syndra, get you get Braum down with your sphere thingies?" asked the shinigami, turning to the floating, purple-eyed girl that looked bored out of her mind, yet kept casting glances at the mass of mist ahead of them.

"Do you question my power?" she retorted almost angrily, yet for them this was the usual way she spoke, so no one was really phased.

"So…can you?" Ichigo asked, again.

"Of course I can!" she nearly screamed in his face, raising herself even more than her usual floating position, yet leaning forward, her face inches from his scowling one, no one paying attention to the fact that as Syndra rose, she gave the surrounding yordles a perfect view up her short skirt.

"Then let's go. We wasted enough time on this ride." Was all the orange-head said before moving swiftly to Riven's side and picking her up, bridal style, before jumping over the side of the ship, ignoring her protests all the way.

Syndra growled at been ordered around, yet materialized a larger than usual sphere before compressing it into a disk and sliding it beneath Braum, who only gave her a thankful smile. As the purple-eyed girl went over the railing, ignoring the cheerfully parting that the large man gave those she on more than one occasion called midgets, even if she admitted that some of them were cute and deserved to be her pets, she saw that she could barely make out the silhouette of Ichigo and Riven, the fog obscuring her vision, along with the fact that they were that far down already.

As both parties finally touched the misty shores of the isles, the more scantly-clad members let out a shiver from the humid cold that the place gave off, while Braum kept on mumbling that this was not the natural cold of the Freijords. The party silently began to move into the fog, all of them glancing around.

Soon, what little light there was in the early hours of the day disappeared almost completely, especially when they entered the woods that made most of the isles. Dead trees, strange flickering floating lights, grinning toothy faces carved into trees and stone were but a fraction of the creepy environment that the nature there gave off.

Poor Poro more than once squeaked at the sounds of crows croaking penetrating the darkness around them, the white fuzz ball abandoning its place on Syndra's floating sphere, opting to hide in her neck instead, the purple-eyed girl oddly been silent about it. Ichigo could have sworn he even saw her pet it when she though he was not looking.

And while cliché things like crows croaking and branches snapping did not have much of an effect on Ichigo, the shinigami and his companions stopped dead in their tracks when they heard what could only be described as a girl singing. While that in itself it was nothing to be worried about, the girl had a ghostly echo to her voice and the song she sung was not exactly a pleasant one for the nerves, either. (1)

'_cling..clang…go the chains… someone is right behind you…'_

The group tried to ignore the eerie tune as much as they could, but it was not entirely possible.

Still, after a while they grew accustomed to it, as accustomed one cam become to something like this, the spirit of the girl only singing a verse every few minutes or so. Ichigo swore on more than one occasion that as soon as they find the girl, he is giving her a one-way ticket to the afterlife with the hilt of his Zanpaktou, the fact that this is another dimension and the afterlife here could work differently be damned.

Eventually, after hours of slowly walking through the creepy forest, the group finally reached some tall walls bearing the league sign on them. Hoping for some sort of civilization of a sort, they quickly went over them, repeating the way they moved from the Zeppelin, much to Syndra's annoyance and Riven's embarrassment. As they went over the wall, they discovered that it was not a town or a fort.

It was the Twisted Treeline, the second 'Field of Justice'…and that it was a scene of devastation.

Now that they were inside, they could see that some of the walls on the other sides that have been cracked or destroyed, the bodies of summoners overlooking the field when no match was held littering the ground around them, all of them slaughtered in a most gory fashion. They entered from the commonly known 'blue team base' the nexus and inhibitors staying immobile.

The group went into the shop, not knowing what to expect, yet not really been surprised to find the shopkeeper dead, his inventory scattered around. Each group member picked their fair share of the small enchanted stones that were the items (2), before heading out of the base, seeing no used to dwindle there too long.

While their plan was to originally get out of the field through one of the broken down walls, they heard the ghostly whale of one of the altars that there was there, beginning them for assistance even from the distance that they were from it. What was strange that it sounded as if it was in their heads, rather than been an actual voice in the darkness of the Treeline.

As they slowly went through the tall grass and into the small clearing that the alter was located on, it spoke to them in a female voice.

"Be swift, champions! They seek to end your world." Yet her voice remained monotone, some would even say uncaring.

"End our world? Who? Explain yourself!" said the Dark Sovereign, her temper getting the best of her considering the way that alter spoke in unfinished statements, the others giving her a look about the way she raised her voice.

"The Warden, the Deathsinger and the Chemist. A strange object they brought along with a child. And now, they are siphoning our power for their ritual." The alter paused, almost as if letting her words sink in.

The others were instantly aware that this thing in front of them knew there their targets were.

"Follow the runes! Quick! She does not have much time left!" were the last things the west alter said before falling silent.

While initialy confused at 'follow the runes' Braum was quick to spot them on the ground, a line of softly glowing runes leading towards where the other alter is. Now the group slowly, and cautiously, began trailing them, each one slowly preparing for battle, the distance between the altars deceivingly long, yet they had no idea where their targets were. As the champions took their weapons in hand and Syndra summoned two additional spheres to float alongside her, a barely audible chanting filled the fog-damped air around them.

Entering some tall grass to conceal themselves as much as they could, they came upon a sight that made all of them freeze in their tracks.

Both Tresh and Singed were leaning against one of the mossy walls, their eyes intently locked onto Karthus's chanting form as he slowly circled their objective, the focusing iris. The iris itself was on the ground, a small rune circle around it, connected by lines of runes to both altars, siphoning their power into some ritual. But it was what was on the iris that made their blood freeze.

The body of a small girl with pink hair laid on it, a teddy bear held loosely in one of her dangling hands. Her face looked impassive, her eyes shut close, tear stains obvious even from the distance that they were in. Her pink dress was ripped around the chest, and on her skin a rune was lethally carved into her flesh, blood slowly dripping from it, down her hands, soaking her teddy bear red.

The group was silent for a second, nothing but Karthus's chanting been heard before they were all brought to the floor except for Syndra, who was no longer floating. Even their enemies were struggling, and failing, to stand on their feet.

All heads slowly, with much effort, turned to the source of the power bringing them down, only to find that it was Ichigo, black and red energy practically leaking from him, his skin becoming paler by the second while his eyes were already golden.

The shinigami raised his massive sword, the blade bathed in black energy, before the orange-head spoke with an echoing voice that sent chills down even the undead's spines.

"**I am going to crush you into the ground, you bastards!"**

* * *

**I am such a bad guy to Annie, and while it was not a particularly graphic scene, I still feel bad about writing it. Without the League's power restrictions, very few people can actually hold a candle to Ichigo, and as it is obvious, one of them is Syndra.**

**A lot of you actually wanted a harem, but the more I think about it, the more I become torn. I am a guy in the end, and I can understand while some people would want a harem, but the more I think about it, the more a standard relationship becomes more appealing. For starters, it would be more realistic and that way I could focus on building the relationship between them instead of having to build say five more. And if I go with the harem, it would be difficult to later bring the characters back to the original Bleach world (but then again we are talking about a silver-haired, glowing purple-eyed girl that floats instead of walking and can lift fortresses with her power as the main girl)**

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews or PM me, whatever you feel like.**

**(1) Tresh theme song**

**(2) I don't really see the items been actual items. Like that would be impractical. Imagine you have a melee champion with a weapon that purchases Phantom Dancer, Blade of the Ruined King and Infinity Edge. that means a total of five weapons for one guy. Kind of impractical, no? So, for the sake of the story and more realism, they are going to be some small enchanted items that one can keep in like a bag. In this case- stones.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Protector chapter 4**

**I do no own League of Legends of Bleach**

* * *

The pressure let up slowly, and before anyone can take a breath, Ichigo has already disappeared from his spot next to his group.

Appearing next to Karthus, who has just started to rise from his kneeling position, the orange-head swung his massive cleaver in a wide arch, the glowing blade meeting the lich's staff, shattering it upon impact, the blast from the destruction of the magical artifact blowing the undead mage back.

The explosion snapped everyone out of their trance, and they all began moving.

Singed reached for the ominously glowing focusing iris, the small girl still on it, slowly bleeding. Whatever he was planning to do, it was stopped by Braum. The large man, with agility that surprised most, jumped out of the bushes and stood between the chemist and his target, blocking his hand with his door shield before delivering a strait punch to the skinny man's bandaged face, knocking him back and sending him stumbling into a nearby bush.

A chain with a vicious hook on its end, glowing green, was making its way to the large man, only to be blocked by a purple disk appearing out of nowhere. Braum, in a short breathing moment, turned to look at his companion, only to find Syndra with a face that promised pure carnage. Normally, a grimace or a scowl is a usual expression for the self-styled sovereign, but this expression was unnatural, and truthfully, it scared Braum. As the hook became suspended in midair for a second after it was blocked, the energy disk transformed into Syndra's trademark sphere, shooting out at full speed towards the ghostly warden, striking him square in the floating skull.

But the purple-eyed girl was not finished yet. A line of dark purple energy shot out of her hand, grasping the green glowing undead around the chest of his torn black robes, lifting him in the air before slamming him in the ground with enough force that if he was a mortal, he would have been dead in an instant. Lucky, or unlucky for him, he was not, and Thresh survived the impact, only to be raised and brought down again…and again…and again, a small crater beginning to form at his landing spot.

Braum considered stopping Syndra, simply killing the undead would have been enough, but he quickly deciding against it. Syndra's face remained unchanged. Back at the league, when she fought and dominated someone with her powers, her face was that of childish glee. Now, however, her face was a mask of rage and the promise of eternity of pain. The large man knew that Annie was one of champions, if people at all, that were on the sovereign's good side, Annie's present been somewhat similar to Syndra's past- both born powerful, both feared…both branded dark. A strange kinship, yet kinship nonetheless.

Syndra would have continued to main Thresh's body had Karthus not fallen atop of the warden, his body missing its bottom half and the right arm. Both the sovereign and the northerner turned their gazes to where the deathsinger's body flew in, only to see Ichigo lowering his sword before disappearing in another burst of shunpo, appearing in the air above the downed pair of undead, bringing his sword down while shouting with pure hate in his voice:

"**GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

A crescent shaped blue energy wave slammed into the undead, cutting them cleanly in half, both barely able to utter even a squeak before their bodies turned to ashes, leaving nothing behind but the soft glowing lantern of the warden.

Ichigo looked at the item, his eyes slowly begging to return back to their natural color, before coming to the ground and brining down his sword on the lantern, creating an explosion of bright light, making everyone shield their eyes. As the light subdued, the trio saw Ichigo's sword resting on it, a small crack appearing on the undead's item before it broke cleanly in half, a whirlwind of souls erupting forth, creating an eerie pillar of green light that rose to the sky, many of the souls shooting out in different directions from it as the pillar reached the heavens.

"Where is the last bastard?" Ichigo almost growled at his companions.

"I knocked him in those bushes, there." Said Braum, his face grim.

Ichigo, his hollow side subduing, yet not completely gone yet, did not even bother to check them, instead appearing next to them with his sword already swinging in a large arch, sending another of his trademark attacks into it, completely destroying it and the mossy stone walls behind…yet no Singed.

"Riven is gone as well." Said the northenern. Ichigo turned sharply, only to confirm Braum's statement. There was no sign of the white haired former noxian.

"You two, go and look for her. I will try to heal the girl" Syndra somehow did not argue the orange-head's command, her face still a mask of rage, even if it has lessened. Braum, on the other hand, only nodded grimly before heading in the direction of where the bushes used to be before turning right, the purple-eyed girl floating there after a second and turning left.

Ichigo turned to a task he knew must be done, yet greatly desired not to be the one doing it.

He walked towards the Iris, the sphere still glowing a soft green and letting out an equally disgusting-looking mist. All of a sudden Ichigo was afraid that his little power outburst might have finished off the poor child. Rushing quickly, the shinigami was happy to find signs of life.

Slowly, he picked up and girl and laid her on the soft mossy ground, before digging through his pocket and pulling out a health potion, a bloody-red bottle. Ichigo did not always think things through, especially under pressure, and now he was happy for it. When his little party raided the deceases shop keep's supplies, the substitute simply picked what he would usually get if he was back in the league, a habit in which he quickly fell in order to increase the speed with which he won his needed ten matches in order to return home.

The shinigami removed his black top before slicing it up into pieces, using one to, as gently as he could, clean up the deep gashing would on the poor girl's chest. He then uncorked one of the two potions that he had before pouring it slowly over the circle-like rune, the red liquid mixing with the blood that remained, becoming somewhat invisible yet stopping any further bleeding nonetheless. He then used another piece of his shredded clothing to clean up anything that was left to the best of his abilities given with what he had to work. Ichigo had on more than one occasion helped his father back in the clinic. He knew how dangerous infections could be. Some would say that an infection might have been even more dangerous than the wound itself.

Finishing his poor cleanup of the barely-closed wound, he took the last piece of his top before soaking it in the second potion. Afterwards, he gently applied the soak surface to the wound before tying the long strip of clothing behind the girl's back in a makeshift bandage. It would have to do for now before they get back to the league. Ichigo was suddenly grateful at Riven's insistence of taking league recall stones with them.

Speaking of Riven, the shinigami wondered where she has disappeared to.

* * *

Singed ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him, his cheek still stinging from the brutal punch that oversized oaf has delivered to the chemical genius.

On multiple occasion, the Zaunite would claim that his constant explosion to toxins have washed away his fear a long time ago, but now, after seeing how easy Karthus was taken out by the new champion, followed by that massive pillar of souls but a few seconds later that he saw as he was already running away, Singed felt a feeling that he had not felt in a long time – terror.

Their plan should have worked perfectly. Karthus wanted to turn all of western Valoran into nothing but mindless undead, while the chain warden was interested in collected their poor souls. All that Singed wanted was to test the magical amplification power of his new chemical. What their rag-tag group did not expect was for the league to do, well, anything.

Not only have those robbed fools send someone after them, but they send the new guy, who, at the time that they left, had 7 wins in a row without dying a single time, yet holding the most kills of his team every time. And to top it all, bloody Syndra was with them. A person, which most magicless people would consider a demigod in her own right.

As the chemist dug through his pouch looking for a speed enhancing potion, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right leg before tumbling through the ground, all the potions in his pouch breaking, the glass shards digging into his hand, not that he felt it anyway. His nerves have been dead for years.

As he turned on the ground, propping himself up on his hands, he came face to face with the glaring face of a silver haired girl, her golden-reddish eyed digging holes in his bald head.

"Ah, sweet Riven, the butcher of Noxus. It's been a while. When was our last match together? Four months ago?" the chemist tried to play it cool, yet he knew he was going to die here. All his potions, his only defense were shatter, his companions-probably dead.

The silver-haired girl did not say a think. Silently, she extended her broke sword to the side, piece coming out of nowhere to form the full blade of a once-glorious weapon of war, but leaving gaps nonetheless, the piece been held together by seemingly nothing.

"Two years ago, it was you that unleashed chemicals on my units in Ionia." Riven said slowly, undoing the bandaged on her left forearm.

What lied beneath was blackened skin, at places even appearing to be like scales. For a second Singed eyed the damage with fascination, before the girl's voice snapped him out of it.

"This is but a fraction of what you have caused me…"

"But it was not you that gave the order, was it? In the end, you are nothing but a grunt…" she said, stepping closer to the downed man.

"And what will you do? Torture me for answers? I feel no paAAAAAAAAAAAAIN." Singed screamed as Riven's sword imbedded itself in his kneecap, the enormous weapon going doing damage beyond repair to it.

"H-how?" barely mumble out the chemist. He was in shock, tears streaming out of his eyes, having not felt any form of pain in literally years.

"Ryze was kind enough to apply runes to my weapon so that even trash like you will feel it. Back to the question… who *STAB* ordered* STAB* the*STAB* barrage*STAB*?"

Singed scream with each strike, a blood-chilling scream heard across the forest that silenced all the ghostly residence of the isles, the sword moving up his leg with every consecutive attack, now resting embedded in his lower stomach, coated in a layer of the man's green toxic blood.

"Swein *pant* bloody Swein! He wanted to test the tactical advantage of chemical weapons!*pant* please*pant*no more!"

Riven's grip tightened on her sword within the enormous glove that she used to wield it. How dare he beg for mercy after what he did to her comrades?! If she closed her eyes now, she can see the way their terrified eyes looked at her as they slowly melted in the green mist of Zaunite chemical weapons.

She pulled the sword out of his chest, slicing off his legs in a single stroke, before severing his left, then his right hand, the man screaming all the way, the now completely crippled man trashing around, flaying his stumps.

Riven prepared to delivered the final blow, raising her massive sword over her head, savoring the look of despair on the bandaged man's face, before bringing it down, severing the man completely in two.

She stared the gory mess in front of her for a second longer before dismissing her sword pieces, slowly walking back to where she knew the rest of her group would be, her mind deep in though.

'_Swein, huh…'_

* * *

**Riven might seem a bit murderous in this chapter, but relax, she is not a psycho or anything.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Protector chapter 5**

**I do not own Bleach or League of Legends**

* * *

When the group returned to the league using the recall stones, everyone gave them a wide berth, Ichigo's angry energy warning the entire small city around the Institute that he was not in the mood for games. The party more or less rushed towards the med bay, Annie's wounds having been somewhat sealed by Ichigo, yet the child was still unconscious and weak.

It took half an hour worth of insurance of both Shen and Akali, the two ninjas acting as medics in their free time, to make the substitute leave the little pink-head in the care of the doctors. Still, in the end, Ichigo reluctantly agreed with them on focused on the very reason why he set off on this quest – the Iris that was currently hefted of Braum's shoulder.

The orange-head headed straight for the councilors' office, his little group on his heels. He entered and instantly began glaring at all three robed figures seated inside. In his mind, they were more or less responsible for the injuries of that little girl, let alone the hundreds dead on the Shadows isles, slaughtered guarding the Twisted Treeline. It was them, after all, that let those…things roam free instead of imprisoning them in some form.

"Here is the Iris. Now send me back!" said the shinigami. He has wasted an entire week. No sense to waste any more.

"Indeed… and I take it that those three were disposed of?" asked one of the councilors, coming around the table, only to be met with an angry silent stare.

"Still… I am afraid we cannot send you back…" he said, his hooded head turning towards the object that Braum has deposited on the floor.

Faster than anyone can even blink, the man was lifted off the ground, Ichigo clutching the front of his robes.

"What do you mean you cannot send me back?! You said you needed the iris! WELL, HERE IT IS, DAMN IT!" shouted the orange-head in the summoner's face.

"Please, calm yourself down, mister Kurosaki." Said the only female councilor.

"We indeed promised you so, but we did not expect for the iris to be in this state…" she continued "As it is right now, I would say it is entirely unusable."

Stunned silence followed for a few seconds, Ichigo looking with wide eyes and mouth open at the hooded female figure before he exploded:

"What the hell do you mean it is unusable?!" he shouted, releasing the man from his grip.

"It is obviously been coated in some highly corrosive chemicals to enhance its properties for a short duration. Additionally, even if it was still structurally intact, it is still bathed in dark energies while the ones we use are more… neutral, pure for teleportation. The two powers would simply interfere with one another and throw the spell off course."

"Then make a new one! Or use a different source! Anything! I have to get back!" shouted Ichigo, his voice beginning to crack.

"Calm down, lad. Surely there is a way… why are you in such a rush to return anyway? It has only been a week." Said Braum, his massive hand falling on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo was silent for a while before answering.

"I fear it might already be too late…" he whispered out, yet the entire room heard him.

"You dragged me here from the middle of a war…" he said, glaring at the three summoners in the room.

Riven gained a look of understanding while Braum laughed, a smile finding its way to his face.

"Relax, lad. Wars usually take more than a week to end."

"Not this one… I never told you what my title is, did I? You simply branded me the Dark Protector… my real title is substitute shinigami. Substitute because I am still human, still alive, while shinigami, in direct translation means… death god…"

Silence followed, everyone gaping at the orange head.

"Y-you are a god?!" mumbled out Syndra. She was skeptical, yet he was clearly more powerful than her and she already considered herself a transcendent.

"Not really. While it means that, we are more akin to soul reaper, people who ferry the souls of the dead to the afterlife. But the man that started this war has the ambition to become a god…"

"This is why a week might be too much. The war would be decided in a battle between only the most powerful ones on both sides since the difference between them and the rest is enormous. We are talking about no more than thirty people. In retrospect, think about how long it takes for a battle to end here where only ten people are fighting AND they can resurrect."

The three councilors had the decency to look ashamed, everyone remaining silent with their heads bowed.

"Still…" began the final summoner, who has been silent all this time " the fact on the matter remains that this" he gestured to the sphere on the floor" is useless. There is no second like it in the world and it would take a whole year to make a new one from scratch… and we don't even have the needed parts. Some of them we might not even be able to acquire… hell, I am pretty sure we won't be able to acquire at least three of them since they come from beasts that no longer exist."

Ichigo's eyes grew hollow, his face losing its scowl and becoming emotionless, empty. Every single word seemed to drive a nail into his coffin of despair. It seemed he would be stuck in this world…forever.

"Even if we had the reagents, in one years' time it would be too late to send you back. The two worlds would no longer be aligned in the same way as now. As we told you, we cast the spell blind and can only remember which way it goes. In one years' time, where now is your world, there would be nothing." Said the first chancellor, all of them speaking carefully as if they were conversing with a wounded child, and in a way, they were.

In the end, Ichigo is only fifteen, ripped out from everything he knew and tossed into a strange world, so different from his own, with no hope what so ever of ever returning home.

As the shinigami slowly walked out of the room without saying a word, it was Syndra that tried to reach out to him, only to be stopped by Braum, the giant shaking his head sadly.

* * *

Ichigo was unsure how he got where he is.

As soon as he left the office, he flash stepped to the roof of the institute, night having already fallen, the stars out for all to see. Ignoring the silver-haired girl that was praying to the full moon, he laid on the roof before looking at the stars, as if foolishly hoping to somehow see his home.

He truly wandered what was he to do.

He had no purpose here, now. All his life, he was the One Protector, the protector of his friends and family. Sure, he would protect innocent strangers, but as he told Rukia during one of his first hollow encounters: _'I ain't such a saint that I can promise to risk my life for strangers. Neither am I scum enough to sit quietly by as people are getting hurt before my eyes.'_

But now that he was surrounded by nothing but strangers, he felt more lost and alone then even after his mother died. Such emptiness he felt that even his hollow stood silent inside his soul. What made matters even worse was the fact that he was not in his body, and more likely than not, the same rules applied to him as they did for the rest of the shinigami, meaning the reduced ageing speed. Rukia, been a member of a division, should be well over fifteen at the very least, but she looked like she is ten. Heck, Kenpachi's adoptive daughter was a child, yet she held lieutenant position, meaning she must have some years behind her belt. From what he understood from the short time he spent in the Soul Society recovering, Kenpachi has been a captain for quite a while and Yachiru has always been by his side.

As a cold refreshing wind moved through the rooftop, making the shinigami's short locks move with it, he caught the scent of a woman's perfume in the air. The silver-haired girl was too far away for it to be from her, so Ichigo turned his head to the source only to find a site that left him speechless.

A well-endowed girl was standing but a few steps from his lying form, long black hair framing her soft face, three whisker marks on either of her cheeks beneath a pair of golden eyes. What Ichigo could only describe as cat ears were sticking out of the top of her head, twitching ever so slightly. But what was truly stunning, beside her unearthly beauty, was the nine, if Ichigo counter correctly, fluffy white tails behind her back, swishing every few second or so.

The girl was smiling softly at him, yet her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glazed over, turning pink from time to time, as if she was not entirely herself. Her mouth was slightly open and if Ichigo listened carefully, he could just hear her light panting.

"I saw you today, the way you carried that child to the hospital wing. You were very protective…" she said slowly, her voice holding a slightly seductive edge. Mentioning today's events snapped Ichigo out of his trance.

"I am not in the mood to talk, lady. Just…leave me alone…" he said, turning his head back towards the stars, his mood ever so somber despite the distraction. But much to his annoyance, the girl remained. She leaned over his laying form, before saying in a cute, almost childish voice:

"Nope!" before she smiled, a tick mark appearing on the shinigami's head.

Ichigo rose to a sitting position before turning back to her and asking:

"What do you want?"

The girl's smile grew before she leaned down and took one of his hands, pulling him up before starting to drag him along.

"To get to know you better! C'mon, I know this great bar nearby." Ichigo was so confused, the day's events catching up to him that before he knew, he was already sitting on a bar stool, starring at a glass of unknown, yet clearly alcoholic beverage.

Turning to look at the woman next to him, he said:

"I am underage…" further enforcing his statement by pushing the glass away.

"You are a champion of the league! Such rules do not apply to you!" she responded before pushing her own glass to his lips. Ichigo's eyes widened comically as the scorching liquid was more or less forced down his throat, causing him to have a coughing fit, earning himself a laugh from several of the nearby men.

It was awful, Ichigo's first experience with alcohol. But as the strange girl, which he learned was named Ahri, continued to order more and more drinks, he found that he was beginning to forget his problems. As for the girl, she kept on talking and talking, mostly about herself, how she was a fox-turned-human and was currently learning how to be one, although she did review Ichigo's entrance into the league with Annie's unconscious form in his hands, gushing like a schoolgirl.

The shinigami remained mostly silent, only giving the occasional nod or 'Yeah'. And so, the night ended, Ichigo drinking away his sorrow with the company of a strange girl.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to something tickling his nose. Swatting away the offending object, which he discovered was something that could only be described as immensely soft and fluffy, he turned to his side…only to discovered that he cannot.

The sudden movement caused massive pain to shoot through his head and it did not take a genius to figure out that the orange-head was having a hangover. That, along with the strange weight on his chest was what kept him from moving.

Slowly cracking his eyes open and gently looking down as to not aggravate his head further, he was greeted with a mop of black hair, two cat ears sticking out of it_. 'Fox ears'_ he corrected himself with dread, his mind slowly catching up to his position. As the nerves through his body began waking up, Ichigo soon discovered that he was pretty much naked, and to top it all, he had an equally naked Ahri using his chest as a pillow, her tails acting as a makeshift blanket, yet not really concealing her generous form even from the angle that he was at.

'_Oh, god, don't tell me…'_

* * *

**Yup, they did.**

**No, really, they did. **

**Now, before you get your pitchforks and light up your torches and board the first plane to Bulgaria to burn me on a stake, allow me to at least partially explain.**

**This is not going to be one of those stupid anime teases where they sleep together naked aaaaaaaaaand nothing. The real question here is not if they did, but how many, if you know what I mean, and no, i am not talking about how many times they did it. Since Ahri is a part fox, she is more or less expected to have several. Also, Ichigo is not a drunkard + if you have watched the new LoL cinematic, you will know that Ahri used Charm when her eyes flashed pink. Perhaps bit cliche, but it advances the plot quite a lot, just wait and see.**

**Also, I am not going to have a wanton Ahri, but more on that next chapter since I plan it to have atleast part of it from her PoV with a bit of exposition. What happened tonight, happened for a reason and not because Ahri is an easy woman. But, as I said, more on that later.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review it if you liked it.**

**Thank you for reading and I will catch you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Protector Chapter 6**

**I do not own League of Legends or Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo stood staring at the naked woman sleeping peacefully on his chest, the orange-head trying to remember with all his might just what exactly happened last night. The best thing he can come up is him, sitting with this strange woman on a table along with two other men, one having long bushy hair held in a ponytail, cleanly shaved with clearly Asian features while the other had a cigar in his mouth and an overly large shotgun strapped to his back. A few flashes of them laughing at Ichigo as he was getting used to alcohol and a red-headed barmaid that seemed to encourage the drinking by constantly giving free drinks was all that the shinigami can come up in his hangover state.

Deciding to focus on the matter at hand, Ichigo was unsure how to proceed. On one hand, he just wanted to get his clothes, if he can find them, and bolt out of the door, forget the whole thing happened and save himself the embarrassment. But he stayed for two reasons. On one hand, he was raised that way, take responsibility for his actions and what not; he respected his old man for that, at least. And of course, he wanted answers and clarification. Imagine if they had actually done it and had succeeded in making… Ichigo could not even finish that line of though, more or less forcing himself away from it, least he Jinxed it. Imagine the field day Goat-chin would have if he found out.

Seeing no way around it, he set his sight on waking up the fox girl. With moving as little as he could, least he aggravates his sensitive nerves and feels more than he needed of the body lying on him, he gently moved his hands from his sides and began shaking the girl's shoulder. A few second later, golden eyes fluttered open.

Ahri seemed dazed for quite a while before her yellow orbs met brown ones and a smile instantly appeared on her face. She instantly wrapped her arms around the shinigami's neck, her body grinding into his much to the embarrassment of the orange-head.

"Last night was awesome! Let's do it again tonight! Actually, let's do it now!" she said with what could only be described as childish glee.

Finally getting a grip of himself, despite his hangover and red-face, he pushed the girl away from the hug that she initiated.

"Hold up just a minute, lady! What the hell happened last night?! And if what I think happened, then we sure as hell are not doing it again!" shouted Ichigo.

Ahri pouted, almost looking on the brink of tears, yet not even bothering to cover herself up as she stood on Ichigo's lower body.

"Was I not satisfying enough? I promise, I will make it up to you!" she said, her golden eyes burning with resolve.

"Yes? No! Whaa? Aaaaaaaaa! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, DAMN IT!" shouted the confused shinigami in response, covering his eyes with his hands, yet still peeking through…

Ahri took his hands in her, slowly bringing them down from his eyes.

"But you were in such a rush to get them off last night." she responded confused, tilting her head to the side.

"Stop saying things like that! It's indecent!" Ahri gained a sad look upon his words. She slowly removed herself from her position atop Ichigo's crotch are and sat on the edge on the bed, head bowed down, her tails swishing sadly behind her, two or three of them unintentionally brushing Ichigo's hand.

Seeing her depressed state, Ichigo felt like an instant asshole.

"Look, sorry for yelling at you. I am just…confused. I don't remember much of last night…" he said, looking away from her naked form, even if it was her back to him.

"No, it's ok… I still don't understand humans very well… I was a fox but two years ago. It's just…this body confuses me. It has these urges… these emotions that I do not understand…"

Ichigo slowly turned his head to her, a blush still present, yet his face remaining serious.

"When I saw you carry that child I felt like a pull from you… and when I sneaked up after your group to the robed people's room and heard your story… I just felt like catching you in my tails and never letting go…"

The orange-head scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not even sure how to proceed in the slightest.

"I know I seem stupid to you. Yours is not the only sad story, here. Most of us have unpleasant backgrounds. It's just that… I want to be with you for some reason and I know I seem like what you humans call an easy woman? But the truth is… you were my first and foxes mate for life! Please take care of me, my mate!" she said in a small voice, her head turning to him, a small smile on her face, yet tears running down her cheeks.

Ichigo was stunned, his mouth agape. No matter how much he tried, he could just not comprehend the bombshell that this girl dropped on him. In her mind, they were mates for life. More or less married. In the end, the only intelligent question that he could utter was:

"Why me? You barely know me!" Ahri put her hand on his, squeezing it lightly.

"I knew you were not like the rest from the first moment. I sense people's auras, you see, their life-force. Yours was oh so different. Most people that have power have this suffocating one, screaming of arrogance even if they portray themselves kind. Yours, however was kind and gentle, cloaking and protecting despite been times more powerful than the rest."

"When you brought that child to the med bay, most people would have left at the first assurance of the doctors, the child been a stranger to them, yet you insisted on staying. In the end, they more or less threw you out." Ahri let out a small laugh at the memory, causing the shinigami to scowl and look away.

"And finally, last night, on the roof when we first met… you did not stare at me dumbly, nor like a hungry wolf looking at a piece of meat. Yes, you did want me to go away, but you were not like the rest… When people look at me, they only see the body and care only for it. In matches, I mostly get summoned because of my looks, be the mascot, so to speak. But you are different…"

She suddenly leaned on his, causing the shinigami to fall back on the bed, Ahri looming above him.

"Even now, most people would reject me and call me a whore or use me, only to discard me later… but not you. You… you try to understand me, I can see it in your eyes, I don't even have to read your life-force!"

She leaned down, her lips almost touching his, her golden orbs meeting his brown ones in a pleading gaze.

"Please, I know I am weird, just give me a chance. I will give you anything! My body! My soul!" she said, tears forming once again in her eyes.

Ichigo remained silent for a long time, avoiding the fox-girl's gaze, each second that passed further driving Ahri to despair. She finally found someone that could understand her, or at least try to, and she alienated him with her poor understanding of how humans work.

Ahri closed her eyes and tears falling down her cheeks and began getting up before she suddenly felt a hand on her head, ruffling her hair before beginning to scratch behind her left ear.

"What did I tell you about saying indecent things?" said Ichigo, causing Ahri to snap her eyes open, locking gazes with him, only for Ichigo to move his hand and gently flick her on the forehead, making the golden-eyed girl let out a cute "Ouiiiiii"

"Look… I appreciate what you said, I truly do… it's just that before last night, I have never given any thought about romance or anything of the sort and you were… my first too…" he said, blushing heavily and looking away.

"With that said… I am willing to get to know you better, but first…" he began, only for Ahri to cut him off.

"We are going to do it again?" she asked in a hopeful tone, brushing her tears away with her tails, a smile gracing her face.

"What? NO! Put some clothes on!" Ahri pouted, yet her mood was sky high. He agreed to at least try, and for now, the fox-turned-human could not ask for more.

Suddenly leaning and delivering a quick, yet firm kiss to the orange-head's lips, Ahri jumped of the bed and began searching the room for her outfit, leaving behind a blushing mess of a teen.

* * *

The due was walking the vast corridors of the institute, Ahri insisting to more or less hang on Ichigo's arm. They had grabbed breakfast but a few hours ago, and a short walk in the park and Ichigo has decided that since he was stuck in this world, he just have to get his own place to live. Of course, Ahri immediately suggested:

"You can stay with me! Then we can have fun eveeeeeery day!" only for Ichigo to once again bop her on the head.

"Stop saying indecent things in public!" he shouted.

"Then I can in private?" asked the girl, tilting her head to the side.

"GOD DAMN IT!" yelled the shinigami, causing Ahri to giggle, her soft laughter breaking Ichigo out of his raging fit. He looked at her for a short moment, the girl avoiding his gaze.

"You did that on purpose!" he said, pointing at her.

"Maaaaaaybe." She said, sticking her tongue out at him, before swiftly turning and begging to run away, delivering a soft slap to Ichigo's cheek with her tails, her musical laughter ringing through the empty hall in the early hour. Contrary to what people believe, the league had very little active personnel, no more than a hundred summoners spread through the continent and of course, the champions. And for all those people, there was this massive building that could easily be declared a small town. The apartments that the champions were given were more akin to one-story houses. Heck, some even had gardens, for god's sake.

It was like that that Yasuo and Braum found them, Ichigo half-heartedly chasing the laughing fox-girl.

"Ya look in a better mood, lad. Las' night did ya good!" said Braum, slapping a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, causing Ichigo to splutter.

"How did you know?!" he asked.

"Everyone knows by now. Did you think Sarah is going to keep quiet about the green boy getting it on with Ahri?" said Yasuo, smiling despite his usually somber state.

"Jus' remember! Always drink pure goat's milk if you want to have strong children! If ya need any, just come find me! " said the northerner, making Ichigo uncomfortably scratch the back of head while Ahri nodded enthusiastically.

"We will need two bottles for tonight then, mister Braum!" said the fox-girl.

"GOD DAMN IT AHRI!"

"Oh, right! Only in private."

The small exchange caused the samurai to burst out laughing.

"I know not whether to pity you or envy you. May the wind be at your side… you just might need it…" trailed off Yasuo, his gaze going behind the group before he quickly left the area, Braum hot in his friend's heels.

Feeling something very ominous behind his back, Ichigo slowly turned only to come face to face with a very pissed of transcendent girl.

* * *

**A short chapter, but there was not much to it. **

**Now, as I subtly states, the main reason why Ahri was quick to attach herself to Ichigo was because she can sense his aura, and while there are other 'kind' people, Ichigo is simply on a whole different level. Add that to the fact that he seeks to understand everyone, even his enemies. It was implied through the series that Ichigo tried to understand both Aizen and Ginjou and not simply go bankai on them and fight.**

**As for Ahri's personality, she is a fox and as such, I don't see her been in complete understanding just how seductive she actually is, and as such, i don't see her capitalizing on it. Any seductive spell she might use would be just that to her- a spell. Remember that Ahri seduced males not to have sex with them, but to drain their life force. Of course, having been human since the Noxian invasion, which was approximately two years to my story, she would have grown to understand that people are mostly seeing her as...well... you know... and as such, I believe she would be seeking someone that does not just see her body, even if we are not talking about romantic relationship, but simple companionship.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review it, it helps me alot and I'll catch you next time**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Protector Chapter 7**

**I do not own Bleach or League of Legends**

* * *

Ichigo looked at Syndra's angry face, and was really confused. Why was she even glaring at him? He did sort of ditch them yesterday, but that was no reason to get so upset, was it?

"Yo, Syndra." He greeted her casually, unintentionally angering her even more.

"Don't you Yo me! You disappear yesterday without a word and now you act without a care in the world, you simpleton!" shouted out the transcendent girl, her purple eyes ablaze.

"And why is an Ionian bitch with you anyway? They will only backstab you! Never trust an Ionian!"

"First off, don't call Ahri a bitch. Second, aren't you an Ionian as well?" asked Ichigo, a scowl finding its way to his face. He did know Syndra's side of the story, but her outright hatred was at times annoying. Combine that with her superiority complex and she becomes insufferable.

"Not by choice. You can do better than this beast, Ichigo. You are a god. Only a goddess can stand by your side." Said the purple-eyed girl, lifting her head high, obviously referring to herself.

"I already said that I am not a god…and neither are you. In the end, we are only human. And I will decide who I associate with!" Ichigo shouted the last part. He was always careful around women, been brought up that way, but Syndra was crossing too many borders.

"Yeah! Leave my mate alone!" shouted Ahri, jumping on Ichigo's back and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Mate? What is a mate?" asked Syndra, confused.

"Err…" Ichigo said awkwardly, what little he remembered from last night still fresh in his mind, the very thought made causing him to blush.

"It's when two people make babies!" said Ahri as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, her voice happy, obviously thinking about last night as well.

"B-b-babies?!" stuttered out Syndra, a blush making its way to her face, her eyes growing wide.

With her been an orphan, there was never anyone to give her the 'talk' and she killed her master long before she even got close to the point of thinking about things like that. Thankfully, or un-thankfully, her master was what some would say a pervert and he had a lot of materials on the 'subject'. Been alone for years in a floating fortress, you tend to get bored and with nothing else to do, Syndra went through them. The first time she read one of his perverted books, she was confused beyond redemption at first until things started dawning on her. Later that day, a village over which her fortress was passing over found itself in the middle of a rain of books, some of the older single males praising her for her generosity.

"Y-you did i-it with h-her? I… I see." Syndra said, bowing her head down and ceasing to float, her bare feet touching the ground.

She turned her back to Ichigo before saying without facing them.

"I understand… she is more easy going and cheerful… easier to communicate… better looking… I understand."

"Syndra…" Ichigo said, trying to gain her attention. He was unsure of what she was implying or what he did to offend her, but he sure as hell is not going to just sit there and take no action if he had wronged her in some way.

"Don't even speak to me again, shinigami!" she said, her voice returning to the one which he knew from the first time her met her, a week ago on the summoner's rift, yet Ichigo never detecting the tingle of pain and sorrow in it.

The purple eyed girl then resumed her floating before shooting out of the institute, strait for her floating fortress which can be seen hovering just outside the building.

Ichigo wanted to follow but Ahri stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking her head. The orange-head had half a mind to ignore her and still follow, but a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"You did the right thing, Ichigo-san, putting that murderer in her place. I have no idea why the league allows her to roam unchecked…" Ichigo swiftly turned to the source, finding Irelina or something and an admittedly beautiful woman clad in purple, short brown hair on her head and a strange floating…thing behind her back similar to her red-clad companion. For a second, Ichigo though it was a halo, but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Still, if you had let her be with you, perhaps we could have re-educated her, turned her into a proper Ionian…" she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" yelled Ichigo, quickly getting angry. Sure, Syndra was acting more weird then usual today, but he sure as hell is not going to let a strange bad-mouth her. If not something else, he had grown to somewhat understand the purple-eyed woman in the week they spend together.

"Oh, you did not see it? The girl is obviously infatuated with you, but I guess you have a thing for unnatural murderous being, isn't that right, essence thief?" she asked, turning to Ahri, the fox girl glaring holes in the other woman's head.

"Who the heck are you, anyway?!"

"She is Karma, representative of the Ionian government. Basically the highest ranked Ionian on the mainland." Answered Ahri, distaste evident in her voice.

The Ionians were all about balance and preserving order and Ahri's very existence, a beast turned human was against that very ideology.

"Now listen here, lady. I don't care if you insult me…" he then pulled Zangetsu of his back, holding the massive cleaver in one hand and pointing it strait at the woman, who stood unfazed. To her, Ichigo was just a new, dark champion with some random abilities.

"But if you even insult anyone I care about, let alone threaten them… we are going to have a not-so-pleasant talk."

"I thought you were something more after the rumors that you saved a child yesterday, but it would seem I was wrong… associating with essence thieves and murderers. You might be a protector, but you protect the wrong things. I guess they did name you right… the Dark Protector."

"You are not welcomed in Ionia." She said, her voice holding arrogance.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of going to a country of close-minded fools that cannot see anything but what is in front of themselves. Good riddance to you."

"How dare you insult Ionia?! Excluding but a few other city-states, we are all that is left good in the world!" suddenly shouted out Irelia.

"Good? Is it _good_ to more or less imprison a child, an orphan, restrict her powers and do nothing but lie to her only for the moment that she finally breaks free to brand her a murderer? As for Ahri, she did not become human by choice, she was driven by instinct and did what she felt was right to survive. If one of you took the time of the day to actually understand any of this instead of righteously sitting on your mighty thrones, things might have been different!"

Both women looked unfazed, yet remained silent, Karma having an impassive look while Irelia's face was that of anger, although it was obvious she was trying to suppress it. If Ichigo had to guess, he would say that the younger girl did not know the truth about Syndra.

"I admit that we may have made mistakes in Syndra's past, but was she supposed to outright kill the man that was her teacher, her father?" asked Karma.

"Her jailor, you mean." Interrupted Ichigo.

"Why do you insist on defending her so feverously? Perhaps she is a misunderstood bitter person, but she is still a murderer. " Asked Karma, her voice losing her arrogant edge. The points that Ichigo was making were valid, even if their delivery was rather blunt.

"You did not spend a week with her. Killing one man in self-defense, while not right, does not make you a murderer. How many people have you killed? Can you say that each of their deaths was fully justified by a divine force or some crap? Killing is killing, no matter the reason." The brown-haired woman once again remained unfazed while Irelia bowed her head down. She has killed thousands in the last war, and just as Ichigo said, she cannot justify every single one of their deaths. Compared to her, Syndra's crime looked like nothing.

"Under all her hateful facade, Syndra is still a child. I have baby sisters, I can see it clearly."

Everyone was silent for a long time, Ichigo continuing to glare at the two women while Ahri fiddled behind him, standing there awkwardly. She was happy that Ichigo defended her without a second though, but was unsure how she felt about Syndra. The woman was scary, but somehow lacked any real malice, even if she can keep a land the size of a small town afloat with raw power, her power somehow never felt really threatening to the fox-turned-human.

"Perhaps… you are right…" said finally Karma. Even while she tried to uphold the ancient traditions of her people, on more than one occasion it was she that spoke up for change.

"Karma!" shouted outraged Irelia.

"Shush child. It was our closed-minded thinking that almost cost us the war with Noxus. We must change…"

"I will speak to Syndra, see where we can go from there." Said the Ionian woman.

Ichigo only scoffed at her words, finally lowering his cleaver-sword down.

"Do you think she will listen? You imprison her, lie to her, brand her a traitor, murderer and a witch and god knows what else, and just now, years later, you finally seek to do something about it? She will not listen, I don't think anyone with half a mind would." Karma finally showed a facial expression, cringing at the list of things that Ichigo just said. Putting it like that, it does sound really bad and impossible, but Karma strangely found a determination to make things right.

If she succeeded and managed to bring Syndra back to Ionia's side…well… no one would really dare challenge them anymore. Even if the purple-eyed girl was not a real goddess, she was as close as a mortal could get.

Without saying a word, the short-haired woman turned back and began walking away, Irelia glaring at the duo before following, leaving them alone, Ichigo both angry and wondering what the hell just happened, while Ahri was slightly shaking. Ionians did not exactly look favorably at her. Sure, she did sort of correspond to one of their ancient myth, something about a nine-tailed fox, but so far all Ionian champions had nothing but disdain and hatred for her. Been called an essence thief was actually a relief from some of the more brutal names that she was called during her stay at the institute. But it did no longer matter. She had Ichigo, and that was all that was important to her.

Speaking of Ichigo, the shinigami sighed heavily, his face losing its scowl before sheeting the massive cleaver on his back, the bandages somehow wrapping themselves around the blade. What Karma said actually still remained stuck in his mind. '_The girl is obviously infatuated with you.'_ a fancy way of saying has a crush on you, but the message got across to Ichigo. Syndra had feelings for him and he just screwed up big time.

Rubbing his forehead in annoyance, he cast a glance at the floating fortress outside before gazing at Ahri, the girl having followed his gaze and obviously thinking the same thing.

"Err… I have to go… make things right…" he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He was, after all, more or less admitting that he is going to see another woman that has feeling for him to his girlfriend. To his surprise, Ahri dashed around him before jumping on his back, pointing to the floating fortress with her right hand over his shoulder.

"What are we waiting for? We have a girl to save!" shouted the overly excited girl in a dramatic fashion. For once, Ichigo was happy about Ahri's lack of complete understanding of humans. Had this been any other normal woman…

'_My life is never simple… someone out there must really hate me…_'though the shinigami as he flashed stepped towards Syndra's home in the skies.

* * *

**Hello there.**

**I took the poll down because in the end, it was not really helping :D. Almost immediately after I put it up, Katarina, Sona, Diana, Leona and Morgana stayed on top with close result, constantly changing first position while girls like Riven surprisingly fell behind a lot. When I took it down, Katarina and Sona were at 44, Diana, Leona and Morgana were at 43 and Riven was at 16... **

**A short review on the top five: I have read a few Katarina stories here and most portray her to be a vixen type of character and I would assume that this is why most of you chose her. With Sona been unable to speak, that has some interesting potential. Diana-Leona antagonistic relationship obviously comes into play for their pick and finally Morgana. I am unsure about her since her antagonist, Kayle, is quite behind, but once again, this has potential. To sum it up, from the top five, I am unsure of Katarina and maaaaaaybe Sona, ironically the top two. Still, I just might row with them. Worst case scenario, they will be the_ Aunts_ of the family :D.**

**All in all, you ruin my plans of only two more girls at the most *sulks in a corner*. For now, I will not rush to add any more. I will read up stories about each of the top five, look up any suggestions you might have and in the meantime build up the two girls that are already chosen.**

**Review if you liked it, PM me any suggestions (with reasoning) if you have any and I will catch you guys next time.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
